Omedetou
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: As happy as I was for my friends who finally won the National Championship, I couldn't help but steal glances at the arm hidden underneath his varsity jacket. I wondered how bad it was this time around. Tezuka Kunimitsu X OC One Shot.


It took a lot to not scream in frustration. How could he have been _so_ stupid? Why did he even push himself that far? My chest constricted at the mix of emotions that coursed through me. My eye twitched horribly at the state his arm was in, flaming red and swelling from overuse. Of course, his opponent was not faring that much better.

Guys could be such idiots.

* * *

The crowd erupted in cheers as Ryoma won the last set, breaking the reigning hold that Rikkaidai held over the National Tournament for the last couple of years. I watched silently as the rest of the Regulars broke out in cheers, hopping over the metal railings and charging towards their favorite freshman player. They quickly brought him over their heads, tossing him in the air as an embarrassed flush dusted across Ryoma's cheeks.

As happy as I was for my friends who finally won the National Championship, I couldn't help but steal glances at the arm hidden underneath _his_ varsity jacket. I wondered how bad it was this time around.

* * *

"Aren't you coming, Aika?"

I had started to pretend to play with my smart phone when the Regulars moved off the tennis courts, making their way towards one of the exits. It was _their_ moment and I didn't want to intrude.

I blinked at the ever stoic _Buchou_.

"Coming where Tezuka?"

He raised an eyebrow at my confusion before extending a hand towards me.

"We're all going to Kawamura's to celebrate."

I took his offered hand, sliding my phone into my back pocket. Apparently, it was already decided that I was going to celebrate with him and the others. I was still fuming but it could wait until later. I wasn't going to be the one to ruin their celebration.

"Okay."

* * *

Narrator's Point of View

For once, Momoshiro and Kaidoh held off their usual argument in favor of cheers and sushi much to Oishi's relief. The Freshmen Trio joined the Regulars as well, opting to sit by their Freshman comrade. For once, Taka-san's father didn't push him to work and Aika mentally sighed a breath of relief. Taka-san was already covered in bandages and he was moving around a lot more that she cared for.

Without being asked, she made her way behind the sushi bar where Taka-_san_'s father was already starting on the food. Tying an apron around her waist, she started the water for the tea.

"Oh Aika-chan! You don't have to," Taka-_san_'s father jovially protested, "I can manage just fine, even Takashi can't help."

Aika waived his protest away and pulled out several cups and a couple of serving trays.

"I don't mind Kawamura-_san_," she added with a small smile before going around, serving the teas to the boys. Aika waited until Kawamura-san made enough for the tables before she went to serve them, already well aware at how these boys _will_ fight for the delicious sushi.

Tezuka watched quietly, nursing the tea she had given him a few minutes ago, as Aika busied herself with the role of waitress. Occasionally, she disappeared in the back before returning to Kawamura-san's side with clean serving plates. He knew her well enough that she was upset with him and being the person he was, Tezuka was already well aware of what it was. Aika took another finished plate to the _kohai_'s table, expertly refilling their mugs of tea while dodging their leaps at the new plate.

* * *

Aika's Point of View

I breathed out subtly, opting to shed the hoodie I had on. All the bumbling around made me hot. It took a while but the serving finally died down. The boys had to get full _sometime_. Untying the apron, I took a seat next to Tezuka by the bar, blowing back some stray chocolate locks. I bit back a laugh at how ridiculous the boys were acting but I guess Oishi-mama and Tezuka allowed it since it was a special day.

"Here you go Aika-_chan_!"

I swiveled back to my seat to see a roll of my favorite sushi on a plate for me. With a large smile, I thanked Kawamura-san and reached to the side for a pair of chopsticks.

God, it was like Heaven in my mouth. I don't care what experts say. Kawamura-_san _will always make the best sushi. Of course, Taka-_san_ followed closely after.

After I finished my plate, I took it to the back to rinse off my plate. A thought popped into my head and I grabbed some ice and dumped some into a clear plastic bag. I almost fell, returning to my seat, causing some chuckles from the _tensai_ seated on my other side. With a playful glare towards the brunette, I turned my attention back to _Buchou-chan_.

"Jacket, off."

He raised an eyebrow but slowly pulled off the varsity jacket. I held back a wince at how swollen his elbow was. I could only imagine the pain he was in yet not surprisingly, his expression never changed. I gently placed the bag of ice against his injury, hoping that it would dull the pain until he went to see the doctor.

For a split second, his countenance softened slightly before his eyes darted over to an observing Inui. Expectedly, that impassiveness returned.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_," he murmured quietly. I didn't even bother to respond but just kept holding the ice pack to his elbow.

"Are you going to be alright Tezuka?"

Oishi wore his typical worried expression, his green eyes glanced at the reddening injury.

"Yes. It doesn't hurt much but I will go to the hospital tomorrow just to be cautious," the sandy haired boy in front of me promised. Relief once again flooded the _fukubuchou_'s face. Tezuka's hand brushed by mine when he silently opted to take over holding the ice pack.

* * *

Another two hours passed before I started to get tired. Despite the battles they've faced, the Regulars were still quite active. It must be the adrenaline that was still coursing through their veins. Hiding a small yawn, I decided it was time to head in.

"Tired?"

Fuji smiled as he took another sip of his tea. I nodded silently, sliding on my hoodie. With a small grin, I pounced on my best friend, firmly wrapping my arms around his neck. The brunette embraced me back.

"_Omedetou Syuusuke_," I whispered before detaching myself. His blue eyes met me as he smiled back. "_Sankyuu na_."

I made my way, hugging and congratulating all the Regulars. I even got a hug from the ever bratty Ryoma. I guess I shouldn't be surprised when I saw Tezuka all ready to go.

"You're leaving too Tezuka?"

"Yeah. I'll leave everything to you then."

Oishi smiled and held up his cup. "Don't worry about us. Get some rest."

I let Tezuka say his goodbyes in private as I left the restaurant, walking towards home. I assume he would catch up eventually, considering we only lived a few streets from each other. I glanced over my shoulder as quiet footfalls echoed behind me. Stopping for a moment, I waited for the ever impassive _Buchou_ to catch up.

The walk back home was quiet and rather uneventful. We reached my house in no time and it was obvious that no one was home. My parents had been divorced and my mother worked late nights. I decided not to pick a fight with him tonight. With a small smile, I raised my gaze up to his.

"_Omedetou_ Tezuka. I'm really proud of you."

It was one of those rare moments, rarer than the Regulars winning the National Championship.

Tezuka smiled.

With his good arm, he reached around me and in a non-Tezuka manner, he pulled me into an awkward embrace. Wary of his arm, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my forehead against his chest. My heart swelled slightly and that girly side of me arose when he rested his head against my own. If I didn't know any better, I would humor the theory that he was abducted and replaced with an alien.

I finally pulled away a bit and was surprised once more. The warmth from his lips traveled from my forehead to my cheeks as they immediately flushed. Damn him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Aika." I tried to look mad but I doubt it had much affect since the blush basically negated it. "Will you go with me to the hospital tomorrow?"

I sighed and finally let go of all my worries and frustration. The way he asked me, he made it seem like it was an errand to a sports store and not a hospital. What was I going to do with him?

"See you tomorrow then Kunimitsu."


End file.
